Not a Normal Love
by Poyfection
Summary: An Imprint makes them stronger. But True love makes them strongest. Jacob is broken after the newborn war. Doelyn just moved back to town. She was Jake's before Jake was Bella's. An Imprint can't compare to the love that they will share.


**Karma here, this is my first story, hopefully you will enjoy reading it. (Sorry for grammar and spelling errors)**

Chapter 1: Old Sweet Home

The rain violently beating across the car windows woke me up. As I looked out the window I noticed the dark green barrier of vegetation alongside the soaked road.

"How much longer until we reach La Push, Dad? My legs are starting to hurt from being cramped up for so long."

"Just a while longer Doelyn, about 30 minutes."

The clouds seemed to be forming a dark grey smudge in the sky. I could tell that a storm would be forming soon. Hopefully we can reach our old house before that time comes. I looked down at my feet looking at my mix-matched socks. I used to actually care about what people thought of me. Then I learned that, no matter how you dressed, or talked, or acted, someone is going to disagree. Someone is going to challenge you to be someone else. After 3 years of being called ugly names, and being offended, I finally found myself, hopefully this town will accept me. Hopefully this time, I can be free, from the chains that held me down in California.

I laid my head back on my seat. Still feeling drowsy, I watched as we passed a sign covered in green moss reading "Entering La Push, Washington". From what I had researched La Push isn't that popular. Lucky me. I looked down at my watch, that read 1:50. Time passes fast when you aren't paying attention. I feel my phone vibrate in my front pants pocket. Trying to quickly get it out I hit my hand on the side door. "Oww, okay that wasn't necessary." Slowly lifting my hand I can still see the light bruises on my thumb. "Careful Doelyn, if you don't take care of your hand then it won't heal properly."

After a few more seconds of throbbing pain, I checked my phone. A light blue bubble appeared showing that I had a text message.

"Hey, I miss you a lot. School isn't the same without you. There isn't anyone I can play footsies with under the science table when I'm bored. Talk me soon, I miss your voice. 3" - Lane

A small smile plays across my lips. I'm going to miss Lane the most. All the horror movie nights, and the inside jokes, and even when he comforts me when I feel a little down. Lane, my best friend since 3rd grade is now miles away, in a sunny town in California.

"I miss you too, I already miss those warm arms of yours. I could really use them right now. I will call you when I get home. 3"

The car comes to a slow stop, outside of a cream colored house. I remember when I used to play ball with the boys in the neighborhood, and I would get yelled at for being too aggressive. What can I say, I was a kicker.

"Doel, wake your brother up. We are here and we need help getting the bags." For a 17-year-old boy, Beck can sleep. As I unlocked the doors and headed to the backseat door I could hear dad opening the trunk.

"Hey Beck, we are here. Wake up you big troll." I said as I poked him. He remained in his lifeless state. "HEY BECK, WAKE UP!" Finally after continuously yelling in his ear he awoke. Stretching, his phone fell from his lap, landing softly on the ground. I reached for it as he groaned.

"What time is it?" He said as he got out of the car reaching for his phone from my hands. "About time for you to get a watch, and help with the bags." I walked around the car to the trunk, trying to find small bags to carry that won't put much pressure on my thumb. "Haha, you are so funny, you should become a comedian, you could make millions without even saying one word. Your face can do the talking." He walked around the side and got one of the heavier bags from the trunk. "Love you too Becky." I laughed. He started walking towards the house, almost tripping over a rock. I started to follow.

After getting all of the bags from the car, I was finally able to relax, my legs needed it. Luckily most of the old furniture was in the house. I walked down the hall and set all of my bags on my old bed. Everything was the same. The lime green walls. The old wooden computer deck, even the old batman posters. I wanted to be a hero when I was younger. A actual flying, masked hero. Then again, who didn't want to be one.

I hear my brother loudly dragging his bags down the hall way into his room. I hear the bags being dropped on the ground, he is just so loud. Boys. His door closes and he clasps on the bed, it creaks like a monster. I walk into our only bathroom and put all of my make-up away. I don't wear it as much as I used to. I got tired of putting it on. It was too much of a hassle, and really time consuming.

I walk across the hallway into dad's room. It still looking the same. A TV and two dressers. King sized bed and to bedside tables. I walk over to where my mom used to sleep. I pick up her picture on the night stand. She was about 30. Hugging my brother after his soccer ball game. I miss her. I hate what happened to us. We drifted apart, and now I can never replenish our relationship. She wasn't the best mom in the world, but she was my mom. My only mom. She is gone now. Forever. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Oh Doelyn, can you help me- are you okay sis?"

I turn around to see a worried brother standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just peachy. What do you need?"

His gaze goes to the picture of our deceased mother.

"Come here." I close my eyes as he wraps his arms around me. "I just miss her so much, Beck, so much."

"We all do. She is in a better place now, she is happy now."

I slowly pull away from him, and put the picture back. "What did you need help with?"

"...I can't remember now?.."

I laugh as I leave the room, walking into the living room. I find the boxes of dvds and pick one. "Jennifer's Body seems appropriate at the moment" I whisper to myself. I sit down and wait for the movie to begin.

"Kids are you hungry?" I hear dad yell from the kitchen. "I will order pizza."

"I've starving, order two." Beck yells from his room.

"How about you, honey?" Dad walks into the living room.

"I'm not hungry, I'll get a snack later." He frowns and looks around. "Are you sure? You haven't eaten since this morning. I don't want your stomach devouring itself."

"I doubt that will happen dad, I'm sure."

He picks up the phone from the counter and dials the number. I go back to watching the movie. Megan Fox is a great actor, and she is gorgeous. This is one of my favorite horror movies. Usually I like to watch the movies with more blood, and gore, but I love this movie. My brother walks down the hallway. I can tell it's him because I hear the chains on his jeans moving.

"Um yeah, she is right here, um yeah hold on- Doe, it's Lane, he wants to talk to you, here." He hands me the phone, "Lane, how are you?"

"I thought you said that you would call me when you got home, Beck said that you have been home for hours."

"I'm sorry, I forgot, you know that I can't remember anything. Besides we haven't been home for that long. Probably an hour or two."

"Well, at least I can remember important things. Like what are we going to tell Drew? He doesn't even know that you left yet. He is going to be pissed that you didn't tell him."

"Oh well, you know what they say, when you are gonna be a cheating jerk, your girlfriend is gonna move miles away and tell all her new non-existent friends what a horrible person you were."

"That's why I love you Doelyn. Spunk, sass, and a great ass."

"You prev."

"Not my problem."

"I'm going to hang-up before you say something that lands you 10 years in prison."

"I will talk to you later baby girl. This time I will call you."

"Okay, bye Lane."

I walked down the hallway and opened my brother's door. "Here is your phone back, pizza should be here soon."

I set it on his bed, he was glued to the computer screen, so I walked out. As I passed my bedroom I could see something in the woods. I stopped and walked to the window. It looked like a pair of eyes.

"Pizza is here!" I hear my dad yell. I walk down the hallway, I can hear my brother behind me. His heavy feet make a loud thump.

"Finally, I thought that I was gonna die."

"You are such a lard sometimes, how do you not weight 300 pounds?"

"I'm lucky" He sticks out his tongue and grabs a slice of pizza. He takes a bite out of it and moans. "Relax Beck it's just pizza." Dad grabs a plate and a slice and heads to his room. "Call me of you need me." I skip lunch and head back to my room. I organized my clothes and pick out what I'm gonna where for school tomorrow. I hate that it's Sunday. Sunday is the worst day of the week. I find my PJs and put them on. I look at the clock, it's almost 6 a clock, but I'm tired as hell. I climb under my blanket and think about my memories that I used to have here. I remember a group of boys that my brother used to hang out with when he was younger. I remember them because I used to have a major crush on one of them. I can't remember his name but I remember his eyes. Light brown, beautiful. He was the sweetest one. His father's name was Billy, I think. He and my father were great friends before the accident. Everything was great before the accident. Everything was better. I was better. I was normal.

**WOW I have never written as much in my life. Jacob will be in the next chapter, that is, if there is a next chapter. Tell me what you think. REVIEW pwease :3?**


End file.
